The Silver Surgeon
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: Trafalgar Kazanaka was the younger brother of Trafalgar Law. And like his onii-san, he too was a paramecia devil fruit user. It was because of this that he wasn't able to live as a normal male anymore. Not since Donquixote Doflamingo had gotten a hold of him in his younger years. While he is now free, he wants nothing but revenge on the man. Except, life has other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED_**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

Darkness befell me as the rattling of chains were heard. A daily occurrence among the slaves of the Donquixote Pirates. On my left side was my brother, who was riddled with the horrid Amber Lead sickness, while on my right was our polar bear companion. The three of us have been with Donquixote Doflamingo for almost five years now. Ever since he came and took us from the North Blue all the while murdering Corazon as well. It tore my brother's heart to shreds having saw it with his own eyes. I was blindfolded when it all happened, but I could hear and sense what was happening. That too nearly ripped my heart to shreds.

This happened when we were only nine and 12 years old. Now at the ages of 14 and 17, we were planning on how to escape from the horrors of being here. Or at least we have been for the past three years. After which that wretched Doflamingo force-fed me a devil fruit that made me the prime subject to his tortures. Scars riddled my body because of it, both internal and external. Now that one of his endeavors has gone too far, the three of us need to escape _now_.

" _Otouto_ ," At the sound of his voice I lifted my head full of thick silver locks to look at my brother. "You need to leave by yourself. For the both of your safety's."

I blinked owlishly as his words processed through my head. I should be kicking and screaming in outrage, as any normal 14-year-old would, but I'm far from the very definition of normal. A mere nod and small thankful smile was given from me as I handed my older brother the pick-pocketed Ope-Ope no mi.

"Then you'll need this for when you escape as well Law."

His dark golden eyes widen in surprise and slight hope as he took the fruit and hid it behind his back.

As night fell, I made sure that my senses were sharp and clear to detect if any of them were still asleep. Law and Bepo had long since helped me remove my seastone handcuffs, so all I had to do was stay in the same position to avoid suspicion from Doflamingo and his cronies. Which surprisingly was not very hard to do.

Once the moon was high in sky signaling that it was indeed midnight, my handcuffs were very slowly and quietly taken off before I stood up on my large feet. The large pirate ship's passageways were surprisingly very easy to figure out. So, it didn't take very long before my feet landed me on the top deck. However, due to Doflamingo being a very powerful and dangerous pirate, I had to be extra careful where my feet stepped in case of any squeaky or loose boards. Just as I had made it into one of the lifeboats and had dropped it into the sea, the sensation of that monster stirring from his sleep made itself known. My hands grabbed the oars quickly before I rowed the boat away as fast as I could without straining myself. It wasn't until my heterochromatic eyes couldn't see the ship anymore that my body finally relaxed in relief. A small hopeful smile reached my lips as my left hand went to my stomach and gently rubbed it in reassurance.

It's all right, little one. I'll find us someplace safe to live in. I promise to keep you safe. Always."

A fluttering sensation in my stomach responded to my words as I closed my eyes to go into the deepest sleep I have had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I-_** ** _Four years later_**

"Mama! Mama! Look, a swordsman!" The voice of my three-year-old daughter made me look to where she's pointing. My lime green and cerulean blue eyes took in the swordsman as he came into the bar and sat down at the counter. His frame was quite slender, but very well proportioned with well-toned muscles bulging against his white short-sleeved shirt. His pants and boots were a very dark green that almost seemed to be black. His short and slightly spiky seafoam green hair was hidden underneath his bandana that was the same color of his pants and boots. His bright green haramaki held three very well-made swords including that of the infamous white-hilted Wado Ichimonji.

"Hmm, he seems like a nice man Takeshi."

My daughter's pale silver locks bounced as she nodded eagerly and a bright smile spread over her lips as she cutely giggled.

"Hehe, yep!"

A chuckle escaped my lips at her antics and I swept my hand through her very thick locks lovingly. Said swordsman glanced over as he heard Takeshi's giggles before doing a double-take as took in the both of us. Takeshi's own set of cerulean orbs looked over to the now looking man curiously and tilted her head in thought. The hand that ran through her locks then gently grabbed her own hand as I stood.

"Come, let us go greet the man Takeshi."

She gave me a grateful and happy smile as she stood beside me reaching my mid-thigh as she did so.

Compared to most children her age, she was pretty-abnormally-tall. Which wasn't quite surprising since I was tall myself. Her … sperm-donor was also an immensely tall creature as well.

The swordsman seemed to blink quite owlishly once he saw how tall my daughter was before he then looked at me curiously, but a bit suspiciously as well. Which was quite understandable. I was not a normal person to look at. Especially with the scar on my neck and those on my face as well. Though I had more littered all over my body, I wore concealing clothing to hide them all as best as I could. Most would think I'm a nun or a pirate, and technically I was when I was … nevermind.

I put on a small but warm smile on my face as Takeshi approached the young man with wide curious eyes.

"Are you a real swordsman? Mama said that those who have swords are."

A chuckle escaped my lips as she said this, and a grunt escaped that of the swordsman's.

"Yep, I'm a real swordsman. You wanting to be one too kid?"

A deep blush and sheepish smile appeared as she nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I want to be a great swordsman one day! Maybe even the greatest! So, that I can protect mama from the bad people!"

An impressed and amused smirk reached the green-haired man as Takeshi swung her arms around playfully to imitate the movements of a sword swinging in the air.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your mother would appreciate that. What's your name kid?"

A giggle and a proud smirk erupted on her cute baby face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"My name is Takeshi, and I'm three!"

She held up three of her fingers to emphasize her age. This, however, seemed to surprise the swordsman.

"You've must of thought that she was older, didn't you?"

My deep and slightly raspy effeminate voice reached his ears before he looked at me curiously, but nodded despite the slight suspicion in his dark green eyes.

Yea, I thought she was 12 or something. You're her mother?"

I nodded as my own thick silver locks bounced as I did so.

"Yes, I am. Takeshi saw you when you came in and had gotten quite curious. Oh, my apologies, I'm Trafalgar Kazanaka. Anaka for short. I work as the main doctor and surgeon here in town."

I held out my right hand for him to shake in which he returned it as well.

"Roronoa Zoro."

Ah, so that's why he was so familiar.

"The infamous Pirate Hunter huh? But it seems bounty hunters alike hunt pirates in one way or another. Hehe."

He gave a smirk in agreement just as I felt Takeshi grab my dark mortician's robes tightly and heard the unmistakable barks and growls of that bastard son's wolf. A sneer made its way to my face as the sounds got closer until the wolf made its way into the bar. Just as the wolf was about to attack my daughter, I grabbed the mangy creature by the scruff of its neck before a very audible snapping pop resonated throughout the place. Loud whimpers and whines of pain were heard as I then said in a very menacing high-pitched raspy masculine voice

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it? You would know better than to come near my daughter a third time, now would you?" The beast, fully submissive now, nodded in fear and in agreement. My voice slowly returned to its normal deep effeminate tones as I continued, "Come anywhere near her again, or anyone, with the intent to harm and/or kill, and I'll skin you alive and cook you for dinner. Quite literally in fact. _Capisce_?"

Another nod came the wolf before I slowly lowered him make to the ground. I then realized the shouts of shock and indignance from the bratty Marine Captain's son, Helmeppo.

"How dare you attack my doggy?! I can have you executed for this you know!"

I looked at him with a barely concealed look of annoyance.

"He isn't harmed you dumbass. I merely popped his nose to discipline him. Simple as that. Besides, if you do execute me, you will not be orphaning an innocent child, but you'll be removing the doctor that treats your sorry asses when you get hurt. As well as the undertaker who cleans up the corpses you have executed. So, go ahead, do it. I hope you enjoy the smell of uncleaned decaying flesh afterwards."

Takeshi pressed her small body against my leg to make sure that I'm going anywhere, and I'm really not. I was merely challenging the Marines, mainly Helmeppo, to follow along with a notion such as this. Helmeppo most have registered what was said because he left shortly afterwards with his wolf in tow grumbling in annoyance.

I ran my fingers through my daughter's hair to reassure her of my intentions as I let out a deep sigh.

"Make sure you be very careful during your stay here Zoro-san. He won't always be swayed as easily."

I glanced at said swordsman as he grunts in agreement and nodded in response.

It has been nearly three weeks since then. Helmeppo made sure to avoid my clinic and mortuary with his person and his "pet". However, it seems that Roronoa Zoro has gotten himself captured for killing said "pet". All because they disturbed his lunch. It is quite amusing to say the least.

"Mama! We're out of milk and bread again!"

I shook my head as I made my way to the kitchen and saw that Takeshi had once again drank all the milk and ate another loaf of bread.

"You sure do have a bottomless stomach don't you Takeshi?"

A proud, beaming smile and a nod was my answer. I shook my head once again as an amused smile appeared while I checked my wallet for some beris. While working as a doctor and undertaker was benefitting, it can be slightly taxing when you have a daughter who eats nearly constantly. _"Especially when it comes to milk and bread."_ A chuckle escaped at the thought as I just grabbed the whole wallet and a woven basket used for grocery shopping.

"Come Takeshi. Let us go get some more food."

"YAY! Hehe."

It was nearly lunchtime when we made our way through the market. Takeshi wanting almost everything in sight with my hand as her anchor to keep her from running away, but that did not stop her from pointing out either.

"Mama, look! A straw-hat man!"

I looked at her confused before following where her finger was pointing. While, I would usually scold her for pointing at other people, I was too curious for my own good. That, and my own hands were full at the moment. Indeed, there was a young man wearing a rather old yet very well cared for straw hat on his head. He seemed to be a few years younger than myself, and he certainly looked like it too. He was rather petite and scrawny, but I could make out the well-toned muscles in his arms and what could be seen in his legs too. He was a fighter, and fortunately, or rather unfortunately, I found fighter's to be quite attractive. I quickly discarded that thought as I kept observing him.

"Hey Luffy. Who do you think that is?"

The pink-haired young _boy_ beside the straw-hat man was now pointing at me rather rudely. I looked at him rather unamused as my 'Mama Reflexes' were kicking in rather strongly.

"Mama, the straw-hat man's name is Luffy. Can we go meet him?"

I looked from the boy to my little girl as she looked at me with those childishly curious eyes. _"Well, at least she isn't obsessing over food anymore. At least for the moment."_

"Alright, let's go meet Luffy."

"YAY! Hehe."

"Shishishi. You're pretty funny!"

I looked at the man now identified as Luffy and gave a chuckle of my own.

"Why, that's a new one. I didn't know I was that funny to you Strawhat-san."

A bright megawatt smile broke out across the young man's face as he looked at me.

"Shishishi. Well, you know now. Oh, can you tell me where I can find Zoro? I'm gathering a pirate crew and would like him to join."

I blinked owlishly as I looked at how blunt and straightforward he was. _"I only seem to get this behavior from Takeshi. He surely is interesting to say the least."_

"Why do you want Mr. Zoro on your crew?"

Takeshi gave Luffy a stubborn pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. Takeshi has grown fond of Zoro over the past three weeks and one can say very protective. I smiled fondly as my right hand ran it course through her pale silver locks.

"Shishishi. No reason. Just that he sounds like a nice guy, strong too. Besides, strong pirates means a strong crew. I'm going to need one once I get to the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates."

My mismatched eyes blinked owlishly once again at the young man as I mulled over it.

"King of the Pirates heh? Sisisisi, that is a pretty ambitious dream Strawhat-san. I hope you have the best of luck on your journey."

He gave me another smile as he then put his hands behind his head and started walking away.

"Oh, Strawhat-san!"

I turned around to see he had turned to look at me curiously.

"You'll find Zoro-san in the crucifixion yard at the marine base straight ahead. He will be wearing a dark green bandana around his head and is tied up against the post. He will also need some convincing if you really want him to join you. I suggest retrieving his stolen swords."

A mischievous smirk made its way to my face as I started walking away with Takeshi in tow. He could hear his shout of thanks as I kept on walking with my darker silver locks swaying in the slight breeze as I did so.

It was a couple of hours later that both myself checking over both Luffy and Zoro for any sign of injury. Takeshi, however, was playing with her dolls nearby as well as munching on yet another piece of bread.

"Well, you both have a clean bill of health and you seem to have your bellies full too."

They had come to my clinic after eating a very large meal of the bar down the street courtesy of Rika and her mom. Luffy nodded in agreement

"Yep, it was tasty too."

He patted his stomach with a smile on his face while Zoro grunted in agreement.

"Yep, it sure was. Especially after not eating for three weeks."

I chuckled as I put away the few supplies that were used to give both men a physical. However, when I turned back around I was met with a massive blush on Zoro's face and a dazed and awestruck look on Luffy's. I blinked owlishly and then gave them a dark death glare.

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?"

They both balked and tried to stutter out their defensive excuses. I merely raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips in a 'scolding mother' fashion and they had enough shame to stop and nodded.

"Mhm, thought so. While I'm quite flattered, remember that my eyes are up here not there."

I got a 'Yes, ma'am.' from both men before I turned to my daughter.

"Takeshi," She looked up at me in confusion and immense curiosity as she heard her name. "say your goodbyes to Zoro-san and Luffy-san. They have to leave soon."

As expected, she instantly began to tear-up and gave them both a kicked puppy expression.

"Do you really have to go? I want you to stay here with me and Mama."

She then ran to Zoro and hugged his leg tightly as if he was going to disappear any second.

It tore my heart to see her like this. Knowing that she was going to lose someone she had grown attached to at such a young age. My arms crossed themselves over my chest as Zoro then ruffled Takeshi's silver locks and gave a fond gentle smirk.

"Well, if your mom says so, the both of you can come with us."

My eyes widened in surprise as Takeshi looked at me hopefully and pleadingly.

"Sisisisi well good thing I packed our bags beforehand, isn't it? Sisisisi."

A wide smile and an exclamation of joy escaped my daughter's lips as she clomped me as she gave me a bear hug of her own. I returned my daughter's hug smiling, before holding up four bags worth of clothes, toiletries, medical supplies, and some food that will keep for quite a while in my left hand.

We found ourselves in a small boat that had just room to hold the four of us plus our supplies just an hour or so later.

"What do you want to do?"

I looked at Luffy from where I was watching as he and Takeshi played with a confused expression.

"What the idiot means is: what's your dream? Your goal in life basically."

I looked at Zoro and made an 'o' shape with mouth before looking away in thought.

"Hmm, well for the past few years I have been learning to be a surgeon of sorts. Even though most of my work revolved around being a doctor and a mortician back at the village."

He nodded as he kept his gaze on me listening as he did so.

"So, I guess my dream is become the world's greatest surgeon to have ever lived. Which I can somewhat accomplish with my devil fruit powers."

That is where he seemed to look at me with barely concealed curiosity and when Takeshi climbed into my lap as well. Luffy also seemed to be listening raptly as well.

"Sisisisi, attentive, aren't we? Well when I was about 11 years old, I had consumed the Karada-Karada no mi (Body-Body fruit)."

This seemed to further increase their curiosity and interest as Takeshi laid her head on my chest to take a nap. My left hand ran through her locks while my right arm held her in place.

"It's a Paramecia type devil fruit. It gives the person the power to add or remove bodily organs without having to cutting themselves or other people open to see inside. The user must have intensive knowledge of the human body to be able to do this. However, there are limits. I cannot by any means, remove or add the brain, skeleton, blood vessels, and muscles. I can mend them together in a form of healing, but I can't fully remove or add any of them."

They seem to fully understand what I had told them well enough to not ask any questions. Which was quite surprising considering how curious Luffy is compared to Takeshi.

A mischievous smirk appeared on my lips as a thought crossed my mind.

"There's a little more."

I had gained even more of their attention causing me to get very amused as I thought about what I was going to tell them next.

"I'm not a lady."

This made them really confused judging by the expressions they were giving me.

"What do mean you're not a lady?"

Both men seemed to say this at the same time, which to be honest was quite amusing.

"If you're not a lady then what the hell are you?"

Zoro looked at me with a slightly suspicious look on his face as he crossed he crossed his arms over his chest.

"'Cause you sure look like one."

Luffy had a very confused expression while shoving a few apples into his already over-stuffed mouth.

"Gah-ahahaha!"

A hearty laugh escaped my lips making deep masculine undertones come out once I couldn't contain it anymore. This both surprised and confused them even more which made me laugh a little more before I controlled myself.

"Sisisisi. What I mean is that I'm a guy, not a woman. Sisisisi."

Bug-eyed and jaw slacking looks of complete and utter disbelief appeared on both of their faces.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Gah-ahahahahaha! You two should see your faces! Gah-ahaha! Sisisi. But, yes, I'm a natural born male who ate the Body-Body fruit. As a side effect for any man or woman to eat this fruit is to develop the genitalia, or reproductive organs, of the opposite gender. Thus, making us hermaphrodites. It is permanent. That's the one feature or internal organ besides the others that we can't really get rid of even if we wanted to."

I hugged my daughter a little more firmly to me as she slept peacefully listening to my heartbeat relaxing completely.

Zoro seemed to be rubbing his temples as he processed all of this while Luffy was looking at me with starry-eyed, awestruck look.

"So basically, because of the devil fruit you ate, you're able to have both sets of babymakers and there's no way of removing them no matter what. While also making you look like a woman. Right?"

Zoro lifted his head to look at me for confirmation to which I nodded blushing lightly.

"Yes, pretty much."

His eyes seemed to have flickered between myself and Takeshi before he nodded. My mismatched eyes went towards the ocean in awe and it also helped me relax as well. I could still feel his eyes on my face as I held my child to my chest protectively, but firmly.

It has been four years since that fateful day. I still bore the scars, and I still bore the result of those scars in my arms. However, even when I found out that I was pregnant with Takeshi, I could not bear to part with her. She is my flesh and blood just as she is her sperm-donor's. The _bastard_ does not even deserve the title of father, much less being a true man. One day, I will make him pay for what he has done to me. _"One day, you will pay Donquixote Doflamingo. I'll make sure of it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II-_** ** _Meeting the Sous Chef_**

Our journey has been quite exciting to say the least. We have gained a decent navigator by the name of Nami, and a sniper named Usopp. While she is a decent navigator, she was not a good person. I tend to avoid Nami whenever I can. Takeshi, however … that is a different story. Ever the curious she is, she likes to talk to Nami and ask her questions quite often. Whenever she is not bothering Nami, she would ask Usopp to tell her stories of a great many of things. Our sniper is more than happy to oblige her wishes to tell his stories. I have no problem with it either. Also despite her ever-growing bonds with our new crew members, Takeshi is almost always stuck to Zoro's side like glue. All the while asking him to show her some of his techniques. He too is more than happy to oblige my little girl. The first time she had asked him, I made sure he knew to use only basic techniques (And to also use a wooden training sword) so that she does not get accidentally hurt. Luffy teaches her how to fish, and basic punches and kicks to make sure that she can defend herself. I could not help, but be very grateful to them both.

When we first met Nami and Usopp, Zoro and myself made sure that they both knew of my devil fruit powers and that I was a male and not a woman. To say that they were shocked was a complete understatement. I nearly died of asphyxiation by how much I was laughing my ass off. However, they seemed to accept it.

"Mama! Mama!"

Though they still have not gotten over how Takeshi keeps calling me 'mama' instead of 'papa' or 'daddy'. I smiled as I looked at my daughter as she ran towards me in her new navy blue sundress and leather sandals.

"Let me guess you're hungry, aren't you?"

She looked at me confused and then pouted as she finally understood what I was saying.

"No, not right now I'm not. Uncle Usopp shot at a huge boulder and now there are two men on the ship named Johnny and Yosaku. But Yosaku is very sick!"

Ah, yes. Takeshi has developed the habit of calling Luffy and Usopp her uncles, though she tends to keep calling Zoro and Nami by their first names. Strange, but adorable.

I frowned as I heard what she said and made my way over to the new additions on the ship. One of them was indeed very sick. It also did not take long to properly diagnose the man either.

"He's got scurvy. Takeshi, please go get me oranges, lemons, and limes please."

I got to my knees as she nodded before running off to get what I asked for. For only being three, she is one smart cookie.

The other man with this one keeps looking at me a blush on his face, but then slumps in disappointment when he was told by Zoro that I was a guy. I smirked in amusement as Takeshi came back with a full basket of the citrus fruits I asked for. She also seemed to bring an extra bowl too. I smiled fondly and patted her head in thanks as I peeled the fruits with my long dark blue nails, then mashed the slices into the bowl. Using this I them slowly poured it down the sick man's throat while holding his nose in case he hated the taste of them. Not even a few seconds later he sprung to his feet making me fall flat on my ass as he yelled that he was cured.

"Ow, that smarts."

Seconds after those words left my mouth, Zoro had smacked both men on the backs of their heads.

"AH! BIG BRO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Zoro merely looked at them with a deadpan serious face while shrugging slightly.

"You made Anaka fall on his ass."

I blinked owlishly and blushed a bit at the fact that Zoro had come to my defense.

"It's not a big deal really. Not like I broke anything important."

He merely looked at me with a very unamused look before leaning back against the railing of our new ship. I picked myself up and then went made my way back towards my room.

When we had gotten a new ship, I had traded in my black robes for a simple black sleeveless trenchcoat, a white long sleeve shirt, dark charcoal grey dress pants, and knee-high combat boots. A dark blue sash was then tied around my torso to hold my new _naginata_ in place. The actual staff is exactly 6' long by an inch and a half wide, and made from an extremely hard and dense wood called Black Ironwood. It is extremely heavy and can withstand a lot of damage while also repaying it in kind. The retractable blade inside the staff, however, is used in emergency situations only. I do not know what will happen when I would need to use it.

I had changed into this outfit with my staff on my back as always. Takeshi was once again listening to Usopp's stories once again as my feet landed on the deck of the _Going Merry._ A small amused smile appeared on my scarred face just as I heard from Luffy that we were headed to the sea restaurant the Baratie in search of a chef. I tilted my head playfully and chuckled in amusement.

"What's so wrong about my cooking that you would want to get a new chef?"

Luffy gave me a confused look and then gave me a 'are you serious? You should now this already.' expression.

"You can't cook and be a surgeon at the same time."

"Oh. Hmm, well I guess you are right Captain. Sisisisi."

I ruffled Luffy's hair playfully making him protest half-heartedly as he straightened his hair back. Well as much as he could.

It was a few days later that we had made it to the Baratie. However, Luffy had managed to accidentally throw a cannonball through the Baratie's roof. Because of that he had to repay the damages with a years' worth of unpaid work as a chore boy. That caused me to rub my face in disbelief and then shook my head before going inside the restaurant with Takeshi at my side. The others followed us in shortly afterward.

All seven of us were seated at one of the bigger tables once we entered the restaurant. Noticing that Takeshi had troubles getting into the chair, and knowing how stubborn she could be, I turned towards the waiter.

"Do you by any chance have a booster seat? It's for the little one."

I put my hand on Takeshi's shoulder for emphasis and to keep her from protesting out loud. He gave me a nod and a kind smile before walking away. This may or may not have caused me to blush out of embarrassment. I gave a very soft Zoro-like grunt under my breath, before looking away slightly pouting stubbornly at myself. Unbeknownst to myself, this had very much caught the attention of the blonde-haired man in a black suit not very far away.

Takeshi was the first to spot the said blonde, and pulled at my sleeve to catch my attention as per always. I glanced at my daughter as she did this waiting on her to speak.

"Mama, that man in a suit is staring at you rudely."

A look of curiosity and confusion appeared on my face as I looked where she was talking about, and I'm going to very silently deny that my heart started racing when I did so. There standing in front of me was a very handsome man. Short, but cleanly combed golden blonde hair with bangs covering his left eye. A lanky, slender, but lean muscled body structure. However, what drew me in the most was his dark blue-grey eyes. They reminded me of storm clouds over the open water. Calm and in control, but very intense and turbulent.

I knew what I was doing, but found myself feeling remorseful after I gave the man a small friendly wave. _"He's a blonde, blue-eyed man like that bastard. Why does life hate me so much? Oh, well we'll just have to see just how this will play out."_ Not even a second after I had given him that wave of a hand, his right eye turned into a heart and he began to literally float over to our table. _"What the hell just happened?"_ I must have done or said something ridiculous because Takeshi and Luffy were laughing at my slightly weirded out, confused yet amused face. Even Zoro was shaking in restrained laughter. I simply ignored them for the time being as the man moved closer to our table.

"How may I help the fair ladies on this fine day?"

Ladies. He must have been talking about someone else. However, I do not know about Nami since she wasn't here at the moment. I would have laughed at the absurdity of calling Nami a lady of any sort, but I didn't unfortunately. However, when I looked up from the menu I saw that he was looking at me and Takeshi instead. To say I was shocked was a very minor understatement. It must have shown on my face, because my three-year-old daughter was laughing up a storm and the blonde gentleman was looking me with amusement in his eye.

"Sisisisi, I would like the best shrimp and lobster you have please. Takeshi here would like some breadsticks and pasta if you have any."

I placed my large, yet slender hand on her head before playfully ruffled her thick pale silver locks. At the notion, she gave a giggle before giving the man a toothy smile and a thumbs-up.

"Yes, please sir!"

A chuckle escaped his lips causing shivers to up and down my spine pleasantly or unpleasantly I did not know yet.

"Anything for you lovely ladies. Anything else?"

I gave him a nod as I then motioned to the rest of the crew. "Whatever they want as well. I'll pay for their share of the bill while I'm at it."

I must have said something to offend the man because he gave a rather surprised and exasperated expression.

"Why should a gem such as yourself even consider paying for these morons?"

I'm sure he wasn't including Nami, since she wasn't here and had decided to eat later. So, in all technicalities, it was six men and a little girl sitting at the table. This poor man however, like all men before him, thought I was a woman instead.

A very dark frown and death glare came upon my face after hearing my friends and crewmates being insulted. My long silver bangs framing my face and covering most of my left blue eye only added to that effect. You could see the shit-eating grin on Zoro's face, a serious look on Luffy's, and a very scared look on Usopp's at the sight of my glare. They even admitted that it scared them a lot more than Nami's did (Mostly when it was directed at them and not other people). Which is kind of true. It even scares me a little bit to be honest.

"Because these here morons are my _nakama_. _Nakama_ look out for each other whether they are morons or not. Now, I said I was footing the bill for everyone, and I meant it." The menacing high-pitched raspy masculine voice came out to play as I looked the blonde in eye. He seemed to have almost pissed his pants, but a very slight look of admiration, curiosity, and awe danced around in those stormy eyes of his.

"Sisisisi. Oh and by the way, I'm a man, not a lady."

I smirked quite mischievously as I kept looking at him with truth in my eyes. The shocked, disgust, and a self-loathing look in his eyes made me sick to my stomach. Flashes of that look all over the faces of my former captures made it all the more painful. I instantly looked away once I saw that look and had my thick bangs covering my eyes.

"Also, I would like to request a waitress if at all possible."

I clutched my glass of tea with shaky hands before taking a sip. I felt Takeshi's hand grab my forearm in comfort and instinctively relaxed at her touch.

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were the only ones so far who knew of my past. Takeshi had been told the gist of it, and the _extremely_ mild PG-13 version of it, since she was still so young. One would think that she knew too much at three years old. However, she was a smart girl and knew when not to ask too many questions despite her curious nature.

"I'll be back with your food in a few minutes."

I heard the gentleman walk away a few moments later. I could not stop shaking even as I tried to focus on Takeshi's hand on my arm.

"Anaka? Are you okay?"

I looked at Luffy and saw the understanding in his eyes as I shrugged instead of giving him a solid answer. Because I really did not know if I was okay or not. I really didn't. Seeing the blonde man brought back memories of my time with the Donquixote Pirates. I screwed my eyes shut tightly just before I felt my young daughter crawled into my lap pouting determinedly and hugged my torso as best as she could. I chuckled softly and hugged her back firmly and gently ran my fingers through her hair.

"Tuxedo-man made mama upset. I don't like him anymore."

This made all of us chuckle at her antics, and the blonde man came back with our plates of food. He was silent throughout the ruckus the other men were making and seemed to linger when he had placed mine and Takeshi's plates of food in front of us both.

Then there was the sensation of someone touching my hair made me tense up suddenly. Another bad memory had emerged as that happened. I did not do anything, because of Takeshi eating her food sitting in my lap oblivious to my now stiff body. The feeling lingered as the person walked away and started to very slowly started to relax once I could not feel their presence anymore. I took a sip of my tea before I started to eat my food quietly, while also making sure Takeshi did not make much of a mess with her food either.

Unfortunately, once we got back to the ship, I had ended up giving my hyperactive three-year-old a bath anyways. I took off her dress and sandals scrunching my nose in slight disgust at the sight of it.

"You desperately need to learn to be more clean when eating Takeshi."

She merely gave me a childish giggle as I lifted her awfully tall yet small and chubby toddler body into the tub to be cleaned. I smiled as she played in bubbles as my hands scrubbed the sauce off her face and torso. Her soft skin was a bit pinkish once I was finished, but it was definitely needed. I had let her play in the soapy water for a while before getting her out to dry her off.

I can still remember Takeshi was just a small newborn that could fit in my arms perfectly. Her thick silver tresses that matched mine except hers was a shade lighter and it was mildly spikier too. And when she opened her eyes for the first time, I cried. Full complete sobbing, runny nose and all. It was both out of anxiety and dread for she had the same shade of purplish-blue eyes that _he_ had. Bright and expressive indigo. It was awful feeling this way about my own child's eye color, but once she showed signs of her eyes lightening up to an ocean blue, I was so relieved that I smiled the whenever I thought about them. The only thing that stayed from _him_ was the mischievous smirk she would get when she was being sneaky. Which I'm really glad and grateful for.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I placed Takeshi's new outfit that she will where until bedtime. A teal flowy t-shirt and a pair of baggy khaki shorts. She _loved_ this outfit. Mainly because it was one that Zoro had gotten for her on our occasional pit stops. The amount of adoration she had for the man was unbelievable. She almost never left his side unless it was to listen to Usopp's stories, to learn self-defense lessons from Luffy, and/or normal daily human needs. Despite her being three, about to be four in a few months, she was learning how to handle a sword pretty damn quickly.

I blame my _onii-chan_ because as far as I know, he was trying to learn how to use a _nodachi_ the last time I saw him _._ Which is a sword that could be as long as one's body, but is usually around five to six feet in length if you're only measuring the actual blade. To say that I would not use a weapon of that length would be a lie since I have my Black Ironwood _naginata._ I suppose it runs in the family, but I cannot say for sure.

As soon as I finished slipping her shirt over her head and straightened it out, I heard a knock on the closed bathroom door. I looked up in confusion and then opened it to see Zoro standing there still as stoic as ever, but his features seemed to have softened up once he saw the both of us.

"ZORO!"

That was the only warning we both had when the little rascal known as Takeshi clomped Zoro with a bear hug. An 'oof' was heard from the swordsman as he caught her and lifted her up by her waist gently but firm enough to keep her from falling. Just the very sight of this made me feel like a volcano erupting infinitely on the inside. It made me want to join in the moment, but I also wanted to cherish this moment as well.

When I first met them, Zoro and Luffy, they were the first people ever to accept the fact that I was a male. Although I have both sets of reproductive organs, they knew it was not something that was intentionally done on my end. To this day, I still don't know why that _bastard_ had made sure I ate that god-awful fruit. However, in the end such an event lead to the birth of a beautifully healthy daughter. One that I would go back and change even if I was given many chances to do so.

"You really need to stop doing that. You never know if you end up bear-hugging the wrong person Takeshi."

Hearing Zoro scold her made me giggle softly because I knew it was true. She needed to control that habit of hers. Takeshi gave the green-haired swordsman a sheepish smile and then nods as her resolve fortified itself and she gave a bright grin similar to Luffy's, but not quite as wide as his usually is.

"Okey dokey Zoro. I'll do my best. Hehe."

Said man gave her a smirk before setting her to her feet and watched her run off in the direction of the deck. He then turned back to look at me with a very intense stare that gave my skin a case of severe goosebumps. I gulped a bit nervously but also in anticipation. Zoro would always give me that look whenever we are alone in the same vicinity and his gaze kept getting even more intense every single time. It was times like this that I wished what was going on inside of his head. I have always wondered he thought about in his free time, but unfortunately, I never had the guts to ask him. He was a solitary man just like I am. I had thought that by leaving him be would seem like a sign of respect for his personal space and such.

No matter how much personal space I give Zoro, he would always find a way to move into mine. Especially when he gets curious and wants to see what I am doing at that particular moment. It had reminded me of when I was with the Donquixote Pirates. However, it was a much different feeling. A feeling of intense protectiveness and security enveloped me whenever Zoro was close by and to be brutally honest, it _terrifies_ me. And I am damn sure that Zoro knew it too, but he kept coming no matter what.

"Is there something you need Zoro?"

My deep contralto tones broke through the thick silent atmosphere like a knife through butter. I knew that if it continued like that, I would not be able to control the turbulent emotions and thoughts anymore. I did _not_ want that to happen. I did _not_ want to be exposed and cut open again. Especially since I was physically and mentally scarred from it. I gulped again at the fleeting notion and tried keeping eye contact with Zoro. Tried being the keyword there.

"Yea, there is something."

I looked away as I tried to compose and contain myself and gulped again while gripping my hands tightly to stop them from shaking. I slightly flinched when Zoro's rough, heavily calloused hands took my slightly smaller hands in his and laced our fingers together.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong Anaka. You've been acting like a cornered animal for the past few hours. The only time you're calm is when the munchkin is around."

A small smile appeared at the mention of Zoro's nickname for Takeshi whenever she was not around. However, it disappeared as soon as it appeared as my mind and heart fought with each other so fiercely that I could not form the words needed to answer Zoro's hidden question. My grip on his larger hands tightened slightly to tell him my own answer.

"When we were in the restaurant, the waiter he … reminded me of _him._ It was not his personality or what he did, it was more like his demeanor. I … I don't know how to explain it, but he makes me very uncomfortable."

That took a lot out of me as I tried not to breakdown in tears and closed my eyes tightly. _"Deep breaths Anaka. Just a few deep breaths."_ The repeated mantra in my head helped a little bit as I took said deep breaths. The next thing I knew, Zoro did a very uncharacteristic thing, he gently embraced me and rubbed my back just as gently while running his long, yet very strong fingers through my very long silver hair.

I grabbed his shirt tightly and finally broke down into body racking sobs. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and just let all nine years' worth of mental anguish and torture out. Even though I could feel how gently he was holding me, I could feel very minute tremors going through Zoro's body. It only made me grip onto him tighter.

"They both had blonde hair an - and I couldn't handle it when he found out I was a man even with me looking like … like a fucking woman!" By now my own body was shaking from self-loathing and pent up rage from over the years. I was still crying and the shirt he was wearing was soaked.

"I - I can't keep this up Zoro. I will continue for T-Takeshi, but I don't know if I can be strong anymore. Not if this keeps happening."

Zoro then lifted my head up and gave me that extremely intense gaze of his as he looked into my own cerulean and lime green eyes. I could see the resolve in his eyes hardening and fortifying itself and knew what he was going to do even before he even said it.

"Then I'll make sure that the both of you are protected and safe. I'll be strong for you Anaka when you aren't able to."

If I knew just how safe and happy those words would make me feel right now, I would have built up our relationship long before now. Takeshi was our link to one another from the very beginning, and now with his promise to me there was going than just Takeshi to keep us connected.


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter III - Looking into Anaka's Past**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Before the destruction of Flevance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

A young boy ran through the snowy grounds of Flevance, an island in the North Blue. It was the beginning of Fall, but the snowfall came rather early that year. Joyous giggles came from the lips of the running boy as he clutched the large wrapped present in his hands towards the Trafalgar residence; his home.

Another boy appeared as soon as he heard the other's cries of joy and excitement. He appeared to be older and taller than the other. On top of his head of spiky inky black strands was a white furry hat with dark brown spots encircling the rim of said hat. He was pale and his piercing yet kind grey eyes locked with the right cerulean blue and left lime green eyes of his younger brother.

"What is that otouto? Did you get something while you were out in town?"

"Sure did! Happy ninth birthday Law! I hope you like it."

Law smiled happily as he grabbed the large box out of his younger sibling's hands and led him into the living room to open it up. His hands eagerly ripped the presents wrapping apart to see that his younger sibling had gotten him the most updated medical textbooks that Flevance could offer. There were also textbooks on ancient techniques regarding medicine as well as a few on surgical procedures.

"I know how much you want to be a doctor one day so I got you some of the books that you were looking at the other day when mom and dad took us into town. I thought that you would want them as a birthday present too. Sisisisi. I hope you like them onii-chan."

Law hugged his little brother with tears in his eyes and said little brother hugged him back. Law felt his brothers thick silver locks brush against his cheek as he hugged his brother closer to him.

"This is the best present anyone could have given me. Thank you Kazanaka."

 _ **Nearly three years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"MAMA! DADDY!"

The anguished cries of two children watching their parents die right in front of them would have reached even the most cold-hearted of people. The World Government and the Royal family of Flevance had not resolved that the Amber Lead Disease wasn't a contagious disease and the White City was paying dearly for it. Law and his younger brother, Kazanaka, had watched the extermination squad kill their own parents over this missing piece of information. Both brother's knew of that missing piece, and they had tried for months to convince those otherwise of this, but to no prevail.

Law was trying to keep it together for his otouto's sake, but even he couldn't help the tears coming out of his gray eyes. Almost 12 years old and Kazanaka having just turning nine, he knew that he should be more grown up than when he was as a child. But after watching his parents die just like that, reminded him just how much of a child he still was. Kazanaka was clutching onto his big brother's shirt tightly trying to block out the the sounds while his thick bangs covered his dual-colored eyes while tears came out at a steady pace. He couldn't get the images and sounds of gunshots out of his mind as he greedily stayed in the security of his brother's arms.

"L-Law? Can we please leave? I can't handle it. The fire it's too red, like lava from a volcano. Too much red, too much fire, too much blood. Please can we leave this place?"

Law looked at his younger brother and saw the empty nearly insane look in his right cerulean blue and left lime green eyes. Hopelessness, agony, and desperation. Law felt these emotions too, but it seems like Kazanaka was feeling them on a much more intense and deeper level than he was. Such emotional agony and understanding of it was enough for Law to pick up his brother into his arms and start running for the nearby docks. Kazanaka kept repeating the same words the entire way "too much red, too much fire, too much blood" over and over again until he reached the docks and practically begged one of the fisherman to take the both of them to Spider Miles. A port town that was far enough away from all of the bad memories and carnage that was in the White City. The middle-aged fisherman agreed once he saw the trembling silverette boy in the older boy's arms and heard him mumble those words over and over again. Too much red, too much fire, too much blood.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A while later near Spider Miles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Kazanaka looked at the giant in what seemed to be fear and child-like curiosity. The giant had a large coat that was made out of pink feathers and he had a pair of winged sunglasses covering his eyes too. He was shaking all over and was hiding behind the safety of his big brother Law. Kazanaka was shaking from fear, but also because of fact that he could smell the small traces of blood on the man's large long hands and face. Blood reminded the nine-year-old of the destruction of White City and murder of his parents. " _Blood, fire, lava, volcanoes … no stay focused. You can't break down again. Not now."_

Both Law and Kazanaka were captured shortly after leaving White City. It had been at least three weeks before they were abducted. Neither boy has had the chance to bath yet, and they were both hungry from the meager rations that were provided for them in that time. So, to see this giant tan skinned, blond haired, pink feather wearing man in front of them did nothing to help their current situation.

"Law, he's scary."

Law did nothing but squeezed his brother's hand gently in response. He as well was shaking all over, but whether it was from anger that he had unintentionally led his brother into danger again or fear of this man, Law didn't know. He wanted to get out of there and leave this place so that they could leave the rest of their lives in peace. He wanted to make sure that his baby brother was safe and protected from the horrors of life again. Law just wanted to see the smile on Kazanaka's childish face again. The one that washed away the stresses of the day and filled him with joy. However, that smile was now a rare occurrence ever since the massacre of White City.

"Now who might you two be? It's not every day that I would get children taken onto my ship. Come on, what are your names?"

The sugary tones of the giants voice sent dangerous shivers down both boys backs violently. However, despite the feeling to spill out their entire story, both Law and Kazanaka knew that if they did that, they would fall deeper into the spider's web.

"I'm Law," said older boy glanced behind him to his younger silverette brother saw that his dual-toned eyes saw the giant like a hawk never blinking once. "And this is my otouto, Kazanaka."

The older man seemed to be satisfied with those answers as a wide almost psychotic grin appeared on his face sending more violently unpleasant shivers down their spines.

"Welcome to the Donquixote Pirates Law and Kazanaka. I sure hope you enjoy your stay here. I know that I will."

However, their stay with the pirates were anything, but pleasant.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"No. No don't. Please no more."

Kazanaka was both horrified and disgusted with himself. Begging for the bastard to stop instead of fighting against his unwanted and revolting touches. Tears feel from his each of his eyes as he looked away trying to block it all out as best as he could. But having been starved, beaten, and tortured for the past five years, he couldn't do anything else but beg for mercy. It wasn't up until recently, as in a few months ago recently, Doflamingo started sexually assaulting Kazanaka in the worst way possible. Grabbing onto him rough and hard enough to leave bruises, preying on him psychologically, and even publically humiliating him in front of a very few selected officers of his crew as well. Law has tried everything in his power to keep it from happening on a daily basis. However, with his illness getting slowly worse as the years went by, even he had a hard time from it all.

Doflamingo could only be curbed for so long. Both Law and Kazanaka knew that once he had his sights on something he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. In this case, it was to not only break Kazanaka's spirit, but to take away his innocence in the worst possible way that was known. Law fought tooth and nail to make sure that the psychopathic bastard wouldn't take his baby brother from his sights. However, despite all of Kazanaka's efforts, screaming, and struggles, it was all for naught.

A very soft whimper left the 14-year-old's lips as the giant finished with his psychotic pleasures and wrapped the fragile boy's body in a spare yukata laying around. Chuckling in a maniacal glee, Doflamingo hauled him down to the holding cell where Law, himself, and their new polar bear mink companion Bepo stayed in. Upon seeing Kazanaka's state, all hell broke loose for Law. He tried choking the giant with his heavy iron chains while Bepo comforted the shaking boy by nuzzling his cheek. However, he joined in the fight once he realized that Kazanaka had passed out from all of the trauma he had to endure. Despite the both of them having been starved and sick for so long, they had almost won against Doflamingo. Almost being the key word. The blonde giant flung them back making them hit the walls of the cell harshly causing them groan loudly in pain.

"FUFUFUFU! No matter times you try to fight me, you will always lose. Until next time _Kaza-chan._ FUFUFUFU!"

Kazanaka regained consciousness long enough to hear that dreaded _nickname_ that Doflamingo "gave" him. For what seemed like the thousandth time in his life, heart wrenching sobs and wails of despair, anguish, rage, and agony escaped his lips. Even as his brother and new friend wrapped their arms around his shaking body, he didn't stop until he was hoarse and had succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

Both Law and Bepo knew now is the time to help Kazanaka escape this hell-hole. They have been planning for three years now, but this takes it too far. Both males replaced the seastone cuffs around Kazanaka's wrists and ankles with regular iron ones. While making them loose for him to slip through, but tight enough to make it look like they're actually attached to him. Once they were satisfied with their work, all they had to do was wait for Kazanaka to wake up and for nightfall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter of _The Silver Surgeon e_ veryone. Hehe. Now before anyone gets upset, I wanted to warn you that Zoro may or may not be OOC in the first half of the chapter. I'm not exactly sure, but oh well. I added 'mischievously playful' to Zoro's list of personality traits that would only be shown somewhat towards Anaka. Hopefully you guys like this side of Zoro ':). **

**Also, there is more definition in terms of Anaka's thought process, personality, and also his own insecurities displayed in this chapter. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I had edited Anaka's thought process to be much more mature and formal for his age, while his speech is where it should in terms of him being only 18. More _implicit_ information about his devil fruit capabilities are also within this chapter as well. **

**Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter of _The Silver Surgeon_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV - Don Krieg attacks the Baratie_**

It has been four days since Zoro has made his promise to me. And four days that our knucklehead of a captain has been trying to strike a deal with "Red-Leg" Zeff. I have been training with my _naginata_ in my spare time whenever I was not eating, sleeping, or bathing. Zoro having been told the whole story from beginning to end, was well furious to say the very least. He pushed me to my physical limits whenever we trained together and then some more. Unlike him, I was not completely masculine so I was not able to gain brawn as quickly as he was able to. Sometimes I liked, and absolutely hated, being on the very border between man and woman. The only thing that I do not have from the female gender is the breasts. The top half of my body is male, but the completely bottom half, except for that extra parts that make me male, is female. My face, despite being heavily scarred was a mixture of both genders. If I wanted to, I could have been an excellent example of an Okama, or transvestite, but thankfully I was not.

As of now just a few hours before lunch, Zoro and I trained with gusto. I swung and jabbed, he swung and tried to slash me with his _katana_ blades. I did not bring out the retractable blade inside the staff when we trained. Mainly because I did not know how I would react when wielding a bladed weapon in my hands. Either way I really did not want to find out.

I was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and black pants while my large feet stayed bare against the wooden deck of the ship. After spending five years without any shoes of any kind, my feet became extremely calloused and slightly scarred from the abuse of not wearing proper shoes. Usopp, Nami, and Takeshi would come and watch Zoro and I spar as part of our daily routine for quite a while now. It was a way for us to bond more and to also get stronger for when we reached the Grand Line.

"Yay! You're so awesome mama! Hehe, you too Zoro!"

"Sisisi. Thank you, Takeshi."

"Tch, it was nothing squirt."

We both chuckled when we saw my little girl pout at the mention of the other nickname Zoro had for her. 'Squirt' for when she was around, 'munchkin' for when she was not around. She then giggled as Usopp distracted her with another one of his tall tales as I headed for my room covered in sweat and a little bit of grime for being out at seas for a little too long.

"Are you planning on taking a shower Zoro? I seriously need one right now."

"Yea, but I'll wait until you're finished."

"You sure about that? It's not like it's an emergency."

"You and I both know that you get itchy and start to claw at your skin if you don't get a shower after you train."

He gave me a pointed look at me basically said to do what he said and don't argue otherwise. I huffed irritably, but playfully, as I grabbed a towel, my hairbrush, and an extra set of clothes for when I get out. He laughed wholeheartedly at my pouting face as I shut the door in his own causing him to laugh even harder. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and shuddered all over once I saw all my scars on my chest, stomach, sides, arms, legs, and the ones I couldn't see, except when looking in the mirror, are the ones on my face, neck, and back. That _giant-ass bastard_ left my hands alone for some odd reason. I don't know why he did it, and quite honestly, I could care less the more I think about it each time I look at myself. I sighed again and got into the water and started soaking and gently rubbing away the sweat and grime from my pale, yet scarred skin. It took me a lot time before I was comfortable enough to even _glance_ at my scars. I was 14, on the run, a pregnant male, and I would be considered 'damaged goods'. I had my virginity ripped away from me from a psychotic bastard who took pleasure in my pain, my agony, my screams and cries for help. No one should have to go through that. Especially not after losing their parents at a young age and also have the fear of losing the last family member they had left to an incurable illness. But, somehow, I had managed to barely survive it with my life and my daughter's.

I stayed away from civilization for most of my pregnancy. Mainly because of extreme anxiety and hypersensitivity to just about everything and everyone. I only went out in public when the sun was down and bought any food I might have needed to support myself and child. Because I was in the beginning stages of puberty when this happened, I had to perform a cesarean on myself because my birth canal was not completely developed and no one was around the time I went into labor. I did everything to ensure that my daughter was alive and healthy. Using my devil fruit powers, I stopped the blood flow from the cut I made, stopped the pain, and pulled her out carefully while cleaning her off. Hearing a loud and fierce cry coming out of her small mouth reminded me a warrior's battle cry on the battlefield. Thus, I had named her Takeshi as a testament to that 'battle cry'. I did the afterbirth process, it was really disgusting and gross, and closed my incisions easily enough. My body then began to produce the milk that my daughter would have needed for nourishment. It was very strange and difficult for me because of it. I was not a woman with breasts, but somehow, I managed to do it after some practice.

I sighed as I washed out the conditioner and rinsed off my body wash thoroughly. The downsides to having very long, very thick hair is that you never know if you completely rinse out all the suds completely. I placed shampoo in my hair, waited a few minutes before rinsing it out thoroughly too.

"Hey! Anaka! You almost finished in there?"

"Yes, I'm just about done. Let me dry off and get dressed and you can get a shower too."

"Alright, just don't take too long. It's almost lunchtime."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I dried off and put on a silver shirt a shade darker than my hair, navy blue pants, and an iron blue sash around my waist as I grabbed my boots and exited the bathroom. I did not really sense Zoro's presence until I felt his hands touch my wet hair gently. I tensed up slightly and even stopped breathing when he did that. I knew he meant no harm in any way possible, but it kind of backfires when years of abuse and ridicule for having such odd colored hair are working against you. I shivered all over when let go and then I watched with wide and curious eyes as he walked in the bathroom with a soft smile on his face. It was so unlike his usual smirks that it brought a blush on my face. A fucking _blush_! I did not say a word as I slowly walked away in a sort of daze towards my room where Takeshi seemed to be in.

"What are you doing in here Takeshi?"

"Hmm? Oh! Zoro said to make sure I had changed into clean clothes. Hehe."

"Aow! That man is impossible!"

I gave a breathy laugh as I helped my three-year-old into an outfit that was not her pajamas and placed her sandals on her feet while I was at it too. She squealed a little bit when she saw the reindeer on her new cream-colored sundress and sandals. I swear she will have a field day and a half if we ever see a real reindeer. I gently picked her up and placed her on my right hip before walking out of the room. When I turned around, the sight before me caused a major blush to overcome my face and I covered Takeshi's face before she could see anything.

Zoro, I swear he did this on purpose. The asshole from hell, had the door opened with a towel wrapped around his hips but was left shirtless and his seafoam green hair was dripping water on his muscled chest. The sight made my mouth water terribly. I gulped before I walked away still blushing terribly as I heard Zoro's hearty laugh resonate off the hallway walls.

"Takeshi, plug your ears."

"Okey dokey."

"ZORO! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! I SWEAR YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

It only made the impossibly sexy man laugh that much harder. _"Yep, he definitely did that on fucking purpose."_ I grumbled more curses under my breath as I made my way off the ship and into the restaurant still as red as a tomato. This caused some curious and confused looks to come my way.

"Hey, Anaka, why's your face all red?"

"That blasted swordsman of ours had the door opened and I got a face full of his naked - cover your ears Takeshi - ass."

This caused the other two males to laugh their asses off too. Until I gave them my icy glare and they started sweating bullets.

"We're sorry Anaka!"

"You're forgiven. Now, what's on the menu today?"

I set Takeshi in her designated spot beside and looked through the menu as she peeked over to look at the choices too.

"Mama, mama! I want that."

"You sure Takeshi? That doesn't have much bread in it."

"Oh, nevermind. Um, hmm, I want that then."

"Hmm, fried oysters and steamed vegetables? That does sound good. Good thing we can get an order of breadsticks too."

"Hehe, yep! Breadsticks!"

"Gah-ahahahaha! You silly goose. Sisisisi."

By the time we ordered our meal, Zoro had come back freshly cleaned and in a change of clothes too. Takeshi got excited as she saw the green-haired swordsman and even got out of her seat to hug him fiercely. A small smirk appeared on his face as he ruffled her hair causing her to giggle as she led him to our table pulling him along energetically. A small smile reached my lips as I watched the spectacle quite fondly while our plates were served to us in record time.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook."

"You're welcome _mon cherie_."

"I'm not your darling _Mr. Cook._ "

"So cold!"

I silently huffed in slight annoyance as I began to eat my food in peace before helping Takeshi back into her seat just seconds before she started to eagerly eat her food.

"I ordered you some sashimi and onigiri Zoro as well as some sake."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were spying on me Anaka."

"Mm, maybe I am spying on you Zoro."

"How'd you figured that?"  
"Being observant is like being a spy in its own way. Sisisisi."

"Hehe, whatever you say Anaka."

A small smirk appeared on my face just before I took a sip of my lemon tea and chuckles once I swallowed all of it. Takeshi dug into her meal with gusto causing everyone to chuckle and laugh in their own ways. Once I saw that she was using her fingers instead of her utensils, I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat to catch her attention. She looked at me with childish curiosity and confusion before I pointed towards her fork and tapped it twice.

"Use your manners Takeshi. I do not want to give you a second bath."

"Oh, sorry mama."

She picked up her fork and then started to use it to eat as I maneuvered around her to clean her hands and clean with a large cloth napkin. She giggled and took it herself and cleaned her face as best as a three-year-old could. I smiled before turning my attention to my own food and started eating the fried rice, barbequed pork, and steamed vegetables that I ordered. I watched as the others laughed and exchanged many things among each other. It brought a small smile on my face, but as much as I would love to talk among the more talkative bunch, I knew that I could not bring myself to talk about what I wanted to say. It was rather conflicting to say the least. The only people that I feel the most comfortable around the most was my little girl and Zoro. Luffy is also there on the list, but he's so energetic and wild that I doubt that he would take the time to have me spill out my inner troubles. I guess that I'll have to just wait and see what happens in the meantime.

I jumped when I felt someone nudge my foot. My dual-colored eyes glanced around the table and then settled my gaze at the suspiciously innocent looking Zoro as he drank his sake and looked at me with a knowing look in the corner of his eyes. I narrowed my own eyes and nudged his foot back a little more forcefully than he did. He chuckled once he set the bottle down and then smirked mischievously and playfully.

However, whatever he was going to say was put to a stop when the doors were opened harshly causing them to bang loudly against the adjacent walls connecting the together. Whatever was said was not something I paid attention to all that much. What concerned me was the fact that, the man from earlier, Ghin I think his name was, was trying to support the so-called infamous Don Krieg while he was on his hands and knees claiming to be starving. My eyes widened dramatically as he suddenly stood up looking ready to attack us after eating the offered plate of food from Sanji.

"Here! A hundred meals for a hundred men. Now get off my damn ship!"

I looked at Chef Zeff as he practically handed the pirate meals to feed his men with like it was nothing to be worried about. He had either a bunch of stupid racking his old body or he had a lot of guts.

I pulled Takeshi closer to my body as I turned my body to where she wasn't as visible other than myself and the others at our table. I'll be _damned_ if anything happens to her while I'm standing right here. Zoro must have sensed my panic because his hands were inching closer and closer to his sheathed swords. Takeshi buried her face into my chest trembling all over as the whole situation had got to her. Both Zoro and I kept glancing between each other, to Takeshi, and to the opposing Pirates. If I wasn't too focused on blocking Takeshi from view, then my own hands would be inching towards my _naginata._

"This ship is now ours! Prepare to walk the plank!"

I blanched and then looked at the opposing Pirate Captain with the deadliest glare I could muster. How _dare_ he force these people out of their home!

"How dare you."

Their gazes were now on me as my bangs shadowed my eyes, but I also stayed where I was. Flashes and my memories of the burning White City of Flevance and then the massacre of my parents played behind my eyelids in vivid detail. _"Too much fire, too much red, too much blood."_ I started to silently pant and shivered all over as I forced my voice to stay completely steady.

"What gives you the fucking right to force these people out of the home they have built with their own blood, sweat and tears? The right as a pirate to take whatever the hell you want when you want it? Greed and power with a dash of bloodlust? You make me sick."

I lifted my blue and green eyes to meet the coal black of Don Krieg's. I knew that by his expression, my eyes had lost their light and the hidden shadows on restlessness were there framing the once vibrant cerulean blue and lime green orbs accentuating the scars that surrounded them. I slowly stood up while rubbing my child's back and just stared the much larger pirate down with an intensity that even _I_ could feel in my own eyes.

"It's pirates like you that give the others a bad name. Looting, raping, taking and stealing, forcing others into slavery auctioning them off like animals to the slaughter. Oh, yes, I know just what truly evil monsters do to people as kind and nice as these chefs. I have spent five years of my life in that very definition of a hell hole. How'd you think I got the scars on my face?"

My words were taking root into everyone's minds as their eyes widened in the feelings of shock and astonishment displayed on every one of their faces. I stopped when I was ten feet away from the large man and kept rubbing Takeshi's back as she started to cry from the terror that she was feeling. I can feel and smell it from the pheromones that her small body were emitting from her pores.

"Now, if you do not mind, I have a terrified child to reconcile. So, shoo."

I motioned with my hand for them to go away and surprisingly they very slowly backed up from the entrance and went outside with the large bag full of the meals Zeff made. I went back to my seat and sat down before hunching over curling around my child to offer what security I could at the moment. Zoro had his hand on _Wado Ichimonji_ as he kept glancing between myself and the others with a calculating and protective expression in his eyes. I knew it was not over not even by a long shot. So, when I heard and felt the Krieg Pirates shoot a cannonball against the walls of the restaurant. I knew that they were not going to leave. Not without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is an emotional roller coaster. I'm not joking, it really is. So, I apologize if there's any tears and frustration involved as you read the chapter. The Straw Hat's join the battle, Takeshi does something she wasn't supposed to do, Anaka loses his marbles in the middle of battle, Zoro encounters Mihawk (The dialogue for this part is altered to help the story flow better and to give the story some originality), and Anaka is pissed at Nami for taking the _Merry._**

 **I have posted additional pictures of the drawings I have done concerning Anaka and Takeshi. I have the original drawing posted, the redo drawing of how Anaka would have looked like without his hair in his face and without the scaring as well, and the full body picture of what I have done before adding in Zoro in there. I even added additional pictures of a separate close-up on Anaka and Zoro's face so y'all can get a better interpretation of their height difference. There is also a separate picture of what Takeshi looks like physically as well. Check them out if you're interested at looking at them.**

 **Anyways, I'm done for now. Hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter of _The Silver Surgeon_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter V-The battle for the Baratie begins_**

It didn't take long for everyone to be in the middle of the battle. I knew that it only get that much uglier. Knowing how dangerous this was going to be, I had Takeshi hide in the bunk rooms for the chefs, primarily Zeff's.

"Do _not_ by any means open or unlock the door unless it's either, me, one of the crew members, or if it's Zeff. Do you understand me Takeshi?"

"Yes, mama. Please don't get hurt."

"I won't my little warrior. Be safe and stay hidden."

She nodded and went under the bed just as I exited the room locking it behind me as I went. My large feet carried into the fray of the battle. Soon I found myself springing into the air with my legs folded towards my chest with my hands tightly gripping my 6' long Black Ironwood _naginata_. Instinct overrode my sense of logic as I started to swing with a force that even surprised me. My long mid-thigh length thick silver tresses flowed around me as I moved from one grunt to the next quickly incapacitating them as I did so. My tip toes pressed pressure points while my staff blocked, struck, and jabbed their vital regions with a force that would have causing severe bruising and maybe even some internal bleeding. Soon I felt my back facing towards a very familiar swordsman as we _danced_ on the battlefield. I defended his blindsides while he did the same for me. Having been training with him for most our journey, as made me very finely tuned into his movements. It was then I heard Sanji's loafer-clad foot hitting the metal shield connecting to that man, Pearl's, whole body except for his limbs. I quickly got rid of the grunts on my end and glanced towards Zoro for a moment.

"Are you good here Zoro?"

"Hell yea. This is just a warm up!"

I laughed as I made my way over to Sanji and then skid to an immediate stop. Horror, disbelief, and absolute shock ran through my mind as I saw that Takeshi was running towards Pearl with a large butcher knife and had brought it down on the man's legs. However, that wasn't what made me stop. Oh, no.

"TAKESHI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Time had slowed down all around me as I ran towards my daughter with horror written all over my face. What happened next was what finally made me snap. Fire came off Pearl in large quantities and my daughter was within close proximity of the fire. I did not get there fast enough, nor was I able to stop it completely. The fire gripped onto her left arm and the smell of burnt flesh reached my nose as the sounds of her pain and agony reached my ears. All time stopped once again as Sanji came to her rescue and Zoro quickly started to help put out the flames that were causing first and second degree burns on her small arm.

I dropped to my knees as my _naginata_ slipped through my fingers and landed on the deck of the Baratie's fins. My fingers tightly clutched my head as memories of the burning of the White City in Flevance, the execution of my parents, and the memories of my older brother slowly dying before my eyes ran through my mind in a continuous loop over and over and over again. Shivers racked my body in violent trembles, my heartbeat went faster and faster as it pushed itself against my ribcage, harsh pants escaped my mouth at a paid pace. The next thing I knew, screams of anguish and agony escaped my mouth. The word 'no' was repeated in time with my rapid heartbeat.

"No, not again! NO! NO! NO! Too much fire, too much red, too much blood. No, this can't be happening. Not my daughter! Definitely not her!"

I stopped screaming momentarily before I got up with my staff in my hands letting out my own battle cry as my thumb pressed the button on my _naginata_. A long 18-inch curved blade sprang up almost instantly. I swung my staff and did not stop until the damn metal shield on Pearls chest was no more. Even then I did not stop. The insane maniacal laugh that escaped my lips both disgusted and scared me, but it could not be helped in my current state of mind. I pounded and cut Pearl's body in various places using my fists, legs, and _naginata._ Once he was done for the count, I was very tempted to lay the final blow and _kill him._ However, I didn't get the chance to do it.

Strong muscular arms wrapped my waist and held me in place as they dragged my away from the beaten and battered body of the _son of a bitch_ who _dared_ to lay a hand on my three-year-old daughter.

"Anaka! Calm down! He's had his lesson. Put the staff down, it's alright now. Takeshi is fine now, but she needs her mother and some treatment."

I breathed in deeply and practically went limp in Zoro's arms once I regained what little of my sanity I had left. He was right. I need to go help Takeshi. I took a few more deep breaths as he hugged me closer to his chest and gently ran his fingers through my long hair. I nodded and blinked owlishly as I felt my eyes leaking out tears as I wiped at them. I shook my head and then sighed as I went over to where Takeshi and quickly went into 'Doctor Mode' as I assessed the damage and started to rub a deep-penetrating aloe vera cream into her burns causing her whimpers of pain to turn into sighs and moans of relief. The sounds of battel rang through my ears, but I kept my focus on Takeshi and treating her burns as best as I could with limited supplies. I gave myself a face palm to the face before using my devil fruit powers to slowly and carefully mend her together as best as I could, but from what I can see it was still going to leave some scarring behind.

I then heard Zoro calling out to someone. I turned my head and instantly blanched with more horror.

"ZORO YOU MORON! You're too inexperienced to pick a fight with 'Hawkeye' Mihawk!"

Zoro glanced at my face and saw the expression on my face. It made him reconsider what he had just done and looked back to Mihawk with what seemed to be newly found resolve. A shaky breath escaped my lips as I finished wrapping Takeshi's arm in some cotton linen bandages I had on hand. I gently picked up my unconscious daughter into my arms and held her to my chest as I looked on at the slightly one-sided fight that was going on between Mihawk and Zoro. It was almost as though Mihawk was assessing Zoro's fighting style as well as his form and movements. Like a teacher developing an interest in a pupil that displayed immense potential to surpass them.

I inhaled a sharp breath as they finally exchanged blows causing Zoro to gain a cut on his chest. A soft whimper escaped my mouth as I was that the _Wado Ichimonji_ was the only sword to not break under the stress of the blow dealt by Mihawk's black sword _Yoru_. Zoro sheathed the white-hilted sword and held it in his right hand while turning completely towards Mihawk.

"Why do you not give up when struck down by someone stronger than you?"

"Because I made promises to people very dear to me. The first one was to achieve the title of the World's Greatest Swordsman to a childhood friend who died before she was able to obtain that goal. The second one was to Anaka." He looked towards me with promise and determination in his eyes. It made my heart flutter slightly as I saw something else in those dark green depths that I was not so sure about. "That no matter what happens, that I would always be there to be strong for him when he wasn't able to. He's been through literal hell and back in the hands of one of your fellow _Shichibukai_ and I will everything in my power that he and his daughter doesn't end up in that _bastard's_ hands again."

Mihawk's sharp golden eyes seemed to follow Zoro's gaze before they landed on both myself and Takeshi. Shock and immense surprise flashed in those intense golden depths as he seemed to have appraise me and Takeshi. I gulped and gently brought my child's frame closer to my chest, but she managed to wake up and looked towards Mihawk with curiosity and obvious weariness.

"Mama? Who's that? He looks cool."

His eyes flickered between the two of us, but seemed to linger on her face more than his did on mine.

"That's Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, Takeshi. Now, close your eyes. You need to rest my little warrior."

"Mm, so he's the person Zoro wants to beat up? Mm, I still think Zoro's cooler. I'm going back to sleep now Mama."

My fingers going through her thick light silver locks lulling her back into the blackness of sleep. I did not keep my eyes off the pair of opposing swordsman as the elder man locked his sharp golden gaze with mine.

"Who is the father of the child?"

I bite my lip as I thought about the wording of my response carefully and with caution.

"Her sperm-donor or the one who gave birth to her?"

His eyes blinked owlishly as his eyebrows furrowed a little more than they were before. He was confused.

"I am a male who has eaten the _Karada-Karada no mi_ (Body-Body fruit). I was the one who gave birth to Takeshi. Her sperm-donor was … the 'Heavenly Demon'. The whole situation was nonconsensual and I was only 14 when I had _my_ daughter."

His eyes widened fractionally and … if I was right, he seemed to have developed a hidden, yet very deep-seated raging anger in his golden eyes. His grip around his sword tightened considerably. The muscles and tendons in his neck and shoulders tightened up due to the extra tension in his body.

"What is your name young man? You're full name."

I blinked owlishly at the hidden request/demand in his otherwise calm tones. I was not so sure if I could trust this man or not, but somehow … I think that I was able to this time around.

"Trafalgar Kazanaka. My older brother is Trafalgar Law, the last time I checked, I believe that he is the captain of the Heart Pirates. He, too, was with me at the time of our stay in that hell-hole."

He nodded once again and then turned his gaze towards Zoro once again with that look of appraisement again. Mihawk held out _Yoru_ towards the younger Swordsman.

"Are you ready to accept that you have been bested?"

"Yea, scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

I could not look away as Mihawk made the initial cut on Zoro's chest even deeper than before. A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw the amount of blood that Zoro was losing from the injury. I handed Takeshi to Luffy, who eagerly took her into his rubbery arms as I ran over towards Zoro as he finally collapsed under the strain placed on his body. I held him up before gently placing him on the spacious wooden plank. Using my devil fruit powers once again, I assessed his injuries and then started to put the blood back into his body was it was cleansed and sealed the wound as best as I could after cleansing the surrounding skin as well. My shoulders tensed once I felt a large hand placed itself onto my left one.

"Make sure that you look after him. I can tell just how much you care for him just as he cares for you. Doflamingo will pay for what he has done to you and your _onii-chan._ This I promise you, you Kaza-"

"Anaka. I go by Anaka now Mihawk-san."

"I understand. You both are in good hands. Especially his hands."

I smiled a little bit and nodded in agreement as I looked down at Zoro's grimacing face as he made his vow to Luffy. Promising that he won't ever lose another fight again. This made me smile a little wider even after Zoro gave his name to Mihawk as he left on his own coffin-shaped ship out towards the seas. I then noticed that the _Going Merry_ was missing from port. I looked all around us and noticed that-

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT _BITCH!?_ She stole the _Merry_!"

Johnny and Yosaku then realized what I just said and they backed up when seeing the look of righteous fury on my face.

"My medical supplies are on that ship and she just fucking took of our only mode of transportation! Who the fuck does she think that she is!? I need them to treat Takeshi and Zoro's wounds!"

"WHAAAAT?! That's not good!"

"Yea! We both saw her looking at the wanted poster we had of Arlong. She must be heading towards his base of operations by now!"

I growled softly and blew steam out of my nose like an angry bull would before turning towards Luffy who had Takeshi in his arms. I took her into mine and the gently laid her down beside Zoro.

"You better finish your fight quickly or it's _your ass_ that I'm going to barbeque next once I get my hands on that mango-headed bitch _you_ call our navigator!"

"YES, SIR ANAKA!"

Just like that Luffy was off to finish his fight with Don Krieg. Surprisingly, it did not take but five minutes to do and Luffy came up on top as he has done so far. I ended up treating everyone that was injured in some way before I collapsed in the leased-out boat that the chefs were willing to let us use. I placed Takeshi into my lap while I had Zoro laying right beside me. Whatever happened next, I was too exhausted to even hold my eyelids open and just succumbed to the dark comforting embrace of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler/post-arc chapter. The setting revolves around the events after the Baratie Arc leading up to the Arlong Park Arc. There is development between the relationship between Zoro and Sanji's rivalry, Takeshi gives Sanji a bear hug, and then there is Zoro and Anaka fluff at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of _The Silver Surgeon_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter VI-Helping someone in need_**

It has been quite since we left the Baratie. Zoro and Takeshi were still resting inside the cabin on the small ship and with limit resources there's only so much I can do to properly treat them. I was really fortunate that I was able to use my powers and what little aloe vera I had on hand. However, even using my powers as much as I did was really taxing on me mentally and emotionally. Physically, however, was not as much of a problem.

So, here I am scowling while pressing my back against the railing of this small boat because of Nami taking the _Merry_ which had _all_ of my supplies and also my clothes and bathing stuff.

"I swear if she touches my stuff, I will maim her. LUFFY! You better not give her any slack once we catch to her! If you do, I'm kicking her ass and yours!"

"Shishishishi. Okay Anaka! I'll remember that!"

"You better."

"Hey! Lunch is ready!"

My mood improved somewhat once I smelt the food that Sanji had prepared for us. I sighed and then got up to my large and stretched my body out. A mixture between and groan escaped my lips as I relaxed as much as I could while standing up on my feet. However, my eyes blinked owlishly when I saw that everyone here except for Usopp and Luffy were drooling quite profusely.

"What the hell?! Clean yourselves up, would you?! Yeesh, I get that I have … additional curves, but there nothing to drool over."

"Nothing to drool over?! You really underestimate your -!"

"Finish that sentence and I chopping your balls off _ero-cook._ "

Zoro stepped between myself and Sanji before kicking the poor cook back a few feet.

"Hey! What the hell was that for _you shitty marimo_?! I was only going to compliment Anaka-chan!"

"You were standing too close to _him_ and _I_ didn't like _how close your face_ was to his. So, back the fuck off _ero-cook._ "  
"Let him speak for himself _marimo_!"

I sighed and slumped my shoulders before straightening out and knocked their foreheads together.

"OW!"

"Good, it means that both of you are still alive. Now, Zoro, while I appreciate the concern, Sanji was only going to compliment me. How, as for _you_ Sanji, stay the hell out of my personal space. I don't know you well enough to even fell comfortable enough for you to even stand that close to me. So, please keep a small distance if you can."

Zoro had a small shit-eating grin on his face as he rubbed his forehead. Sanji scowled at Zoro's expression and mumbled curses under his breath as he walked over to the table where the others were rubbing his own forehead. I chuckled under my breath as I grabbed plates of food for myself and Zoro before sitting down beside the mint-green haired swordsman. He got his plate from my hands mumbling a 'thanks' before digging into the meal. I smiled before starting to eat my own food.

"Mama? My arm hurts … and I'm hungry."

It was amazing that I didn't whiplash with how fast I turned to face my now awake daughter. I got up and quickly made my way over to her before looking over her injuries. My fingers unwrapped the bandages on her arm and sucked in a sharp breath of absolute shock as I saw the almost completely healed scarring on her left arm.

"This is not what a two-day-old burn is supposed to look like. How is this possible?"

She looked at me in uncertainty and slight fear as I gently lifted up her arm testing out the mobility of her arm. I gulped as I saw that her arms was completely fine.

"Takeshi, move your fingers for me please."  
"Okay, mama."

My eyes widened in shock as her fingers twitched as if they were just waking up and then they just started moving as if they were not damaged from the second degree burns she had just gotten a couple days ago.

"Anaka, what's wrong? Is something wrong with her burns?"

"No Usopp. They're … almost healed."

"WHAAT?! How is that possible?!"

"I have a … theory, but even that is a stretch."

"Mama? Am I a fre-?"  
"Don't you _dare_ call yourself that Takeshi. You are not a freak whatsoever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama."

"You're mom's right squirt. You're just special girl with an insanely fast healing ability. Nothing that's major, but shouldn't be taken lightly either. Alright?"

"Okie dokey Zoro. I'm still hungry though."

"Sanji, is there any bread or pasta and maybe some milk left in the kitchen?"

"Yea, let me go check first and see what I can find."

"Alright, thank you Sanji."

"Yea, no problem. Anything for the little lady."

Giggles escaped Takeshi's mouth as Sanji's hand ruffled her thick and fluffy locks as he walked by back into the kitchen. I smiled at the interaction before lifting my daughter into my arms as I walked back over to where I was with Zoro. The young swordsman had already finished his meal and gently took Takeshi into his arms causing her to squeal excitedly and rather quickly she started to play with Zoro's short and spiky mint green locks. This caused a small playful scowl appear on his face, but you could see the softness and fondness in his eyes as he held a hold of Takeshi's waist keeping her steady and upright on top of his lap. I smiled a little bit as I went back to my meal savoring the hearty yet subtle flavors in the food. It was by far the best meal I can honestly say that I have ever had. Even my cooking placed itself as a close second or third under Sanji's.

"Here you go princess."

"Yay! Thanks Mr. Sanji! You're the best!"

Sanji got _that_ look on his face, but he just gave my little warrior a warm and pleased smile as she dug through the cheesy pasta eagerly and moans softly at the taste of the dish. She giggles as she wiped her face clean with her napkin and then gave Sanji one of her infamous bear hugs. An 'oof' escaped his lips as he went from kneeling on his haunches to landing on his ass as he hugged the chubby and abnormally tall three-year-old back.

"Thank you, Uncle Sanji. Y-you saved my life and my arm. I-if it wasn't for you and Zoro than I probably wouldn't have my arm anymore. So, thank you so much."

Sanji seemed to have a very shocked look on his face as he looked at Takeshi and then he looked at Zoro and I with a conflicting yet deeply touched look in his eyes. I gave him a small, but thankful smile as Zoro grunted in acknowledgement and gave a curt nod to express his own gratitude. The blonde-haired cook gulped as he hugged the young child to his chest and smiled a little bit.

"No problem princess. Heh, you probably saved my own life when you chopped that bad man's legs for me."

"Hehe, yep. He was about to hit you with those metal cymbals he had in his hands. He looked like a big monkey like that. Hehe."  
This got all of us to chuckle as Takeshi let him go and wiped away her tears before giving Sanji a wide smile that could have rivaled Luffy's own grin. However, I could not help the slight twinge in my chest as I saw just a hint of that _bastard_ 's own smile in it as well. I gulped silently even with a smile on my face was still there. Zoro must have noticed it because of his hand gripping onto mine and gently rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. The only part of my body except for my male parts that is not covered in scars, but even that is questionable. My female parts were still slightly scarred even after these past four years of celibacy, but even those activities were extremely painful and humiliating. I do _not_ want nor do I _need_ to go through that again. Not now, not ever.

I shook my head to try to dispel those thoughts as Takeshi then got back into Zoro's lap and continued to eat her cheesy pasta with eagerness.

"Hey Sanji! We need more meat!"

"Do you mean that _you_ need more meat Luffy?"

"Shishishishi. Same thing. More meat Sanji!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going you shithead."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief as Sanji went to fulfill our Captain's wishes/demands and could feel my body relaxing under the absence of his presence. I do not hold anything against Sanji in particular. However, there is something about him that makes me very uneasy and wary of the newest addition to the quickly growing crew. I knew absolutely nothing about him whatsoever, but I guess he is okay since Luffy's instincts were a lot more fine-tuned than most peoples are when it comes to these sorts of things.

I scrunched up my nose at the thought and then squeezed Zoro's hand to reassure him that I was semi-okay. However, he didn't let go of my hand and kept rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I blushed slightly at the attention before I rubbed my tired eyes with my fist.

"Tired?"

"Yea, I was up all night watching over the two of you to might sure that you didn't get an infection."

"Dumbass. Get some sleep, you're gonna need it for when we go up against Arlong."

"I will. I just need to-"

"You don't _need_ to do anything, but sleep Anaka. Go, I'll look after the squirt while you get a nap."

An irritated huff escaped my lips as I saw the serious look on Zoro's face and then groaned nodding as I got up and walked off towards the bunks below deck. I knew better than to try to argue with Zoro once he has his mind set towards something that he thinks that needs to get done. Like making sure that I get some sleep. However, I know that if I do, then the nightmares will come once again. It happens every time that I do try to go to sleep.

A long, heavy sigh escaped my lips as I laid my _naginata_ against the adjacent wall beside my bunk. I laid down on my side with my back to the door curling up into a ball trying to relax enough to at least get some rest, but I knew that without someone I trust near me that this would never happen. However, due to my own insecurities, I have not told anyone about this quite yet. Only Takeshi knew about it because she sometimes sleeps with me whenever she gets the urge to do it. Honestly, I did not know for sure why I haven't told Zoro yet or even Luffy for that matter. They have already done so much for me, I guess that I didn't want to burden them anymore than I already have. And this is where Zoro would come in and say-

"Anaka, what the hell are you still doing up? You should be sleeping."

I blushed terribly as I buried my face into the pillow groaning terribly in my embarrassment.

"I can't sleep Zoro."

"Can't or won't?"

Damn him for being so fucking perceptive! I wished that was not the case sometimes.

"Won't. I get nightmares every time I fall asleep."

"… Why the hell haven't you told me about this?!"

" … Ehm, I don't know?"

"You're a terrible liar Anaka."

"Not my fault you're so damn perceptive. Especially when it comes to me."

"Ugh, scoot over Anaka."

"Wait, what?"

I looked at him with extreme shock and confusion as he placed _Wado Ichimonji_ right beside my _naginata_ and then nudged my hip to further emphasize his request. I did scoot over and looked at him with complete confusion and curiosity on my face. Before I knew what was happening, a squeal in surprise escaped my lips as his arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer to Zoro's broader chest. I felt him bury his nose into my long and thick silver locks just as I relaxed completely against him and laid my head on his bicep.

"I don't know who's denser, you of Luffy. If you think I'm doing this out of obligation, then you're dead wrong Anaka. Maybe one day you'll be able to see it for yourself. For now, I'm going to make sure you're resting while getting some peaceful sleep."

His words circled through my mind as I went into the deepest and most peaceful depths of sleep. I just hoped that I may never leave their depths for anything, but an emergency.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the long awaited chapter of _The Silver Surgeon_! Hehe, now in this chapter, Anaka explains who the Seven Warlords are as well as the "job descriptions" behind it, Takeshi listens to her "mother" and stays behind on the _Merry,_ Nami gets slapped by Anaka, she reveals her situation to other Strawhats, and Anaka finally realizes just what Zoro meant in chapter 7. **

**Oh! I just wanted to mention that this story is the most popular story out of all nine of my published works with 1,831 views! I'm so happy and proud of myself that I was able to provide this for you guys to read! Also I want to thank 28 people who have been following this story as well as the 18 of you that have favorited this story as well. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. :D**

 **Hehe, so I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter of _The Silver Surgeon_!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter VII-Nami's Situation is Revealed_**

"HEY ANAKA! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

"Coming! Just give me a minute Yosaku!"

Zoro's words were still resonating through my mind as I placed my black sleeveless trench over my assembly. This time, I was wearing a halter-toped, sleeveless qipao-styled shirt that was a midnight blue and had light blue koi fish scattered here and there on it. I had black fingerless gloves that reached to just below my armpits while also covering up my scars. Dark navy blue bell-bottom pants covered my legs and my feet were covered with a pair of knee-high socks and my black knee-high combat boots. I looked over myself in the mirror with an appraising look for a few seconds before grabbing my Black Ironwood staff as I walked out the door. When they had saw what I was wearing, looks of shock and amazement appeared on their faces. Well, except for Zoro. He had a whole different expression all together. One that I was somewhat familiar with: lust. Unabashed, unadulterated lust. There was also … affection, adoration? In his gaze, too. Oh, dear the last time I saw that look was whenever my parents would look at each other with that kind of expression. To think that _I_ was getting a look like that directed at me, well it was empowering and a little scary too.

I gulped a little harshly trying to calm down my racing heart and the intense flutters in my stomach before looking at Yosaku with a look of confusion.

"What is it that you needed help with?"

"I'm trying to explain the whole concept behind the Seven Warlords, and I sort of, epically, failed at it. I thought that since you do a lot of research and reading that you would know more about them than I would."

 _"_ _Ah, I see. It seems that was the only reason he thought that I knew about Mihawk and that giant-ass bastard. Eh, oh well. He doesn't need to know the real reason anyways."_

"Alrighty then."

I sat down on the deck where everyone gathered around to hear what I had to say. Takeshi then scooted over and sat into my lap as I began my story wrapping my arms around her chubby frame.

"The Seven Warlords, or _Shichibukai_ as they are more commonly known as, are basically pirates who work for and are protected by the World Government. For example: if a Warlord massacred a whole village just because, the World Government would simply ignore it while giving them a warning to not do it again. However, if a normal pirate like us were to do the same thing, we would be captured and sent straight into Impel Down. The most secure and the most horrifying prison in the world so to speak. No one who has ever gone there has ever came out with the exception of the Fisher Tiger rebellion."

"Well, that's really not fair!"

"Nope, it isn't Luffy, but that's how the Government works. Now the current Warlords are: 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria, Boa Hancock the 'Pirate Empress' whatever you do stay away from her she's bad news, the 'Knight of the Sea' Jinbei, Sir Crocodile, and … _Donquioxte Doflamingo_ also known as the 'Heavenly Demon'. Whatever you do, do _not_ mess with him. He may seem nice and cordial at first, but underneath all those smiles is the most sadistic and psychotically imbalanced monster you can ever imagine. Out of the seven of them, five of them have Devil Fruit powers. Mihawk and Jinbei are the only two that don't have them. The only reason that there are Seven Warlords, is to balance out the power of the four Pirate Emperors, or _Yonko._ "

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about the _Shichibukai_ Anaka- _nii-chan_."

"Mhm, yes I do know a lot. I wished that I didn't though. It only makes me want to kick their asses even more. Mihawk and Jinbei are probably the only two that I'll leave alone to be honest."

"What do you me-?"

"Johnny, Yosaku, don't push it. Anaka doesn't like talking about it all that much."

"Okay, Big Bro Zoro."

I gave Zoro a grateful smile before I saw a sliver of land ahead of us. My eyes narrowed at the sight and then stood up while moving closer to the railing.

"Hey, is it just me or is that land?"

Luffy got up beside me just as Takeshi pulled herself up as best as she could before Zoro simply put the toddler onto his shoulders causing a squeal to escape her mouth and for me to smile gratefully and a little amused. Luffy looked out through the telescope that he somehow managed to find and used it to look out towards the land.

"Yep! That's land alright! I bet it's Cocoyashi Village!"

"Mhm! Same here Uncle Luffy! Hehe."

"Oi, stop fidgeting squirt! Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, sorry Zoro."

I snorted in amusement before ruffling Takeshi's hair causing her giggle again.

"Soo, that's where Usopp went! I was wondering where he was when we were kicking Krieg's ass."

"Let me guess, he's on the spare boat that we had and just happened to tag along with Nami?"

"Yep, that pretty sums it up Sanji."

"Damn it all to hell. Ugh, now I got two asses to kick for being stupid and reckless."

They all laughed even though I was very much serious. I really did have three asses to kick, well Luffy only because I know he'll let Nami back on the crew without a second thought, since they all did something stupid and endangered not only themselves, but ours as well and that did _not_ sit well with me whatsoever. I scoffed before making sure that my _naginata_ was strapped onto my back as the shore line got closer and closer with each passing minute.

"I sure hope there are some strong opponents there."

"Same here. I'm getting antsy."

"Mm, oh, Takeshi. If you do what you did at the Baratie here, you're getting punished for a week. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Y-yes mama."

I sighed and then hugged her to my chest gently while rubbing her back. The fact that I lost my marbles when she got burned scared the hell out of me and I don't want that to happen again. I was worried and scared. Knowing that there are fishmen on this island was more than enough to bring that up quite a few notches. Once I felt the ship bump against the docks I looked into my daughter's blue eyes seriously.

"Go, and _stay_ in our room. Do not come out of there until one of us is with you."

"Yes, sir mama. Don't get hurt."

"I can't promise that, but I'll at least try not to get hurt."

"Hehe, okay."

I watched as she ran towards our shared room and lets out a sigh relief once I heard the door clicked into place. Zoro had put one of his strong hands on my shoulder and squeezed it causing me to turn my gaze and full attention to him in the process.

"She'll be okay as long as we hurry back. Hopefully this won't take but a few hours."

"I'm just … worried Zoro. What if one of the fishman -?"

"Don't. She _will be fine._ She's a smart toddler and has learned her lesson from the last time she got impulsive."

"Alright, let's go."

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I jumped over the railing and landed on the docks with Zoro shortly following me. He stayed close to me as we caught up with others easily. It wasn't long before we encountered Nami as we travelled down a dirt path leading away from the village and heading towards Arlong Park. _"It seems that she intends to stop us from entering the Park. Not a very wise choice on her part."_

I tuned out everything and just leaned against one of the trees thinking about how ridiculous this whole situation was and I just wanted to kick some ass. Was that so bad?

"Just so you know, I sure hope that Takeshi doesn't run into Arlong. That little stunt she pulled at the Baratie, tsk, she'll be nothing but a trouble maker when she gets older."

Rage ignited in my veins as I glared at the orangette with almost dead sharpened eyes as I rushed towards her and smacked her right in her face.

"How dare you?! How dare you say that in front of me?! Takeshi did what she did because she wanted to help us! She knew the dangers, she knew the consequences before she even ran into that fight! You call her a troublemaker when she has done nothing but be nice and kind to sorry ass! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"

I couldn't help the harsh pants that escaped my mouth as memories from my childhood, being called a troublemaker, a demon for how different I looked, how I was told by the others how horrible I was ran through my mind as I looked down at the 16-year-old girl in front of me. The only thing that saved me from depression, the only thing that saved from giving into the words of those people, was Law. He stood up for me and made sure that I never had a frown on my face even when he was called a devil for helping me. To hear those words come out of a _child's_ mouth such as hers was enough to make me snap.

Zoro also looked on the verge of attacking Nami, but restrained himself because of his honor as a swordsman. While Luffy had … a strangely serious and blank look on his face as he kept looking at the trembling girl. Sanji, surprisingly didn't intervene on Nami's behalf though I knew that he was also restraining himself from doing just that.

"We need a navigator Nami. I brought you on my crew as a partial reason for that, so what the hell made you go AWOL once you saw Arlong's wanted poster?"

Silent tears ran down her face as her fingers sunk themselves into the dirt as Luffy's words ran through the area. I honestly didn't care about her tears, as coldand selfish as that sounds, whatever this was, was painful yes, but I knew that this was miniscule compared to what others, including myself, have been through. I just couldn't bring myself to be sympathetic to whatever was going on here. Not when she has said what she has said about my daughter.

"I have s-spent the l-last eight years t-trying to raise 100,000,000 beris to buy back Cocoyashi village from Arlong. I was forced to be a part of his crew and write map after map when I was younger to a point of my fingers bleeding from it. He's made me his slave and he won't let me go until I raise that money and keep making maps for him."

Mm, I suppose that seemed traumatizing enough. Honestly, I still didn't care, but since she was still, in all technicalities, a part of this crew, I suppose that I can help kick some fishman ass. A bloodthirsty, but small, smirk appeared on my face at the aspect of a fight and nodded, before waiting on what Luffy had to say to this predicament.

"Well, it seems like we got some asses to kick and beat to the ground then."

This brought that smirk to appear on my face again as Nami gave Luffy a shocked look on her face as Luffy ruffled her hair just like he does for Takeshi from time-to-time. I smiled a little more than I smirked before Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and myself headed straight for Arlong Park after Luffy ordered the others to go back to the _Merry_ so that Takeshi was safe and protected.

"Luffy, I don't like that you sent that bitch back to where my daughter is. However, I bare it since Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny will be there just in case something happens."

"Shishishishi, okay. Let's just go and get this over with before the villagers get involved and get hurt."

I nodded and sighed before I jumped a little bit as Zoro's hand brushed against mine. I glanced at him and saw that he was giving me that look of adoration again. _"Why? What have I done to deserve and get such a look from him? I'm … damaged and scarred all over. What does a beautiful man such as Zoro want_ me _? It makes … very little sense to me."_ A blush graced my cheeks as I bit my lip looking away slightly as my mind got more chaotic, but it seemed to just go away when I looked back into his dark green eyes. _"'I don't know who's denser, you of Luffy. If you think I'm doing this out of obligation, then you're dead wrong Anaka. Maybe one day you'll be able to see it for yourself.' Maybe one I'll see it for myself. Does that mean … he has feelings for me? Romantic feelings?"_ This caused me to blush even more as I looked away shyly causing the man to chuckle at my suspense and I smiled sheepishly as I hesitantly brushed my hand against his own. It wasn't even a second later that he grabbed my slightly smaller hand and interlaced out fingers together tightly as if he was gripping to his … lifeline. I knew that this wasn't the time to contemplate these sorts of things, but after everything we have been through I think it warrants some needed attention.

I have never pursued any romantic relationship after Takeshi was born – I think I said this already - because I was already so cautious and mistrusting of any man that came even within a few yards of me. Women, however, shunned me for being a freak of nature. A man having the ability to have a monthly menstrual cycle and also the ability to carry and give birth with absolutely no problems whatsoever? Yes, that has gotten the curiosity of men, but has gotten the absolutely venomous jealousy and hatred from women. So, I stayed away from everyone and only interacted with my daughter. After hearing that Law had escaped and was well on his way to train himself in wielding a _nodachi_ as well as gathering a pirate crew, I had to contact him. Once I had gotten my hands on a _Den Den Mushi_ , I found a way to dial his number. To say that I was so relieved to hear his voice after so long, was an understatement. He had even asked about Takeshi, I told him everything I could without crying and sniffling. She even got to talk to 'Uncle Law' as well. To say that she loved him and she amused him was also another understatement.

It was because of my extra anatomical parts and that fact that I had a healthy, living, breathing child running around without a care in the world had gained many looks of greed and lust from men and jealousy and hatred from women. So, to say that the look in Zoro's eyes was foreign was completely true, but it also meant that maybe, just maybe, I can finally indulge myself in this peaceful and comforting feeling that dwelled throughout my whole body just this once.

"Anaka, get your _naginata._ "

I did not need any further encouragement as I brought out my _naginata_ from behind my back and twirled it around in my fingers quite a few times. Arlong Park was in sights, and it was time to end his ran over this place once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Long time no see huh?**

 **It's been a while since I posted anything for** ** _The Silver Surgeon_** **and I have a reason for that. Well, multiple reasons that I can't think about them all right now.**

 **#1: I have been wanting to make a rewrite and alternate version of** ** _The Silver Surgeon_** **for quite some time now and I was a little put off at how I made Anaka the way he was when I first started this story. To be honest with you, I was not planning on making him the way he is right now. I wanted to make him more aloof and cynical in general with a dash of Robin's myteriousness in there. Now, that I read it again, yes he's made a great improvement in his character in the few chapters that I have posted, but I wanted it to more well thoughout and gradual rather than rushed.**

 **#2: I had not planned on Anaka being the Uke in the beginning before writing this story. I wanted him to be the seme in the relationship, but with the spur-of-the-moment idea about him having Takeshi had changed it completely and so I went with the flow on that one.**

 **#3: Taking up on reasong #2, in this newer version I'm working on, Anaka will be the seme in the relationship between him and Zoro. Which means that Takeshi would not be already born in the beginning, but will be the child of both Anaka and Zoro instead of her being the result of Doflamingo raping Anaka. I won't go into too much detail about that, but just know that it'll be a result of Anaka's devil fruit powers.**

 **#4: I wanted Anaka to take a different role in the lives of the Straw Hat Pirates and display him in a much more thorough and detailed the I did before. He will stil have his distinctive characteristics, but there will be a few things that will be changed to better fit the plans I have for him and Zoro in the new alternate version of** ** _The Silver Surgeon._**

 **There's a few more extra reasons for this, but I think this is it for now.**

 **Any questions, comments, and/or concerns, please let me know in the comment section down below or by sending me a PM. I'll be sure to answer as many as I can in the meantime :).**


End file.
